This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
An arthroscopic operation on a joint can be difficult because the joint capsule often inhibits access. For example, it can be difficult to access a patient's peripheral compartment during hip arthroscopy. Devices and methods for manipulating the joint capsule to facilitate joint access, such as during an arthroscopic procedure, would therefore be desirable.